


Pineapple Express

by LeSalzir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Both are over 18, College AU, Drug Abuse, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Oral, Weed, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSalzir/pseuds/LeSalzir
Summary: Dragging his upper body up, Jamie began to look at Makos crotch even more. Rubbing the soft fabric os Makos pants made his own dick come alive. Without even breaking the eye contact with the real deal, Jamie slowly unzipped Makos pants. „Jamie…“ It made him weak. It made him shiver all over again but he didn’t dare to look up.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pineapple Express

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! English is not my native language so please, keep that in mind! Anyway, an idea had far too many times, just the usual smoking and sucking dick :^) Any tipps and ideas and helpful comments are welcomed!

The dim light seeped through the torn up curtains, Jamie said he would replace them, just for the sake of the schools administration, but god knows he had other things in mind. It was a nice, lukewarm Wednesday evening, Jamie should have been at class. Should be, but he just got that new nice weed and he couldn’t care less about grades. His scholarship in engineering was something he still IS proud of, his GPA was just good enough that he’d be able to chill and relax for just the right amount of time. During his first two weeks he met a big and handsome young man, just for a brief moment but damn, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Tall, really tall. Even though Jamie was already tall to begin with, this new found friend was much taller than him. And man, he was hot. At least in Jamies eyes. The round belly really turned him on and oh god, that low voice! The low voice did things to young Jamie, things he experimented once, when he found that weird but oddly hot porno one time. Over the past few weeks he made sure the spend more and more time with that fellow. He found out that his name is actually Mako and that he is indeed, really hot. Mako never talked that much, but Jamie managed to make him laugh a few times. An achievement Jamie’s still really proud. But he never asked the true question: Is Mako into guys and does he want to shag? And especially does he wants to do Jamie? Well, he figured he would do anything to find this out and there’s only one way: Invite Mako over, get him really high and just touch his dick. That’s it, Jamies big great plan. And he would be damned if he wouldn’t follow it through. Recently there was a new kind of weed on the market, „Pineapple Express“ or as Jamies dealer said: „That thing will blow off ya dick!“ Jamie scraped some money together and bought more than he could ever smoke alone, but that was the true deal. All his confident left him though, as Mako looked at him dumbfounded. „You want what?“ Mako’s eyes were piercing, getting Jamies blood boiling ‚til he couldn’t handle to stare at him anymore. „Y-yeah mate jus…“ He stuttered. He god damn stuttered. With the last piece of confidence he somehow found inside of him, he blurted out the question rather loudly. „I jus got that great new stuff, wanna have a smoke with me?“ Makos rumble scared him and at the same time turned him on. The big guy looked around, scaring away potential listeners. „Sure.“ Within a second it felt like someone slapped Jamie over the face, his face grew hot and he jumped up, giggling like a child. „Alright mate! 5pm my room!“ He strutted away, couldn’t bare the look Mako gave him. But even though he was so excited, the excitement was gone as soon as the clock showed 5pm. Mako was late, even though it was just 5pm but oh man, he was late. Jamie already rolled a few blunts and pulled the curtains shut, but his leg shook. It jittered, he could hear his own breath. It was loud, too loud for his liking. One round around his room, second round, third… He couldn’t bare it. He looked at his old alarm clock again, just three minutes passed. He’s going insane! He swears he’ll go insane! The loud hammering of a big fist made him jump up, nobody ever came around to check on him, it could only be Mako. Excited as a child on Christmas eve, he almost tripped and fell on his awkward jog to the door.He swung the door open, maybe a little bit too fast. The door hit the wall and sprung right back, but Mako catched it with his hand. „H-hey mate! Blunts all ready!“ He blurted out but Mako hushed him immediately. „Psh! Just saw some cop sniffing ‚round here. Better be quiet.“ Mako took a step forward into Jamies room, the smaller one baked off almost too fast. With a loud TUD Mako let himself fall back into Jamies old couch, it creaked under his weight. Jamie hopped right to the couch, he could feel himself growing hotter and hotter. „So watcha wanna do?“ Damn, Mako wanted an answer and Jamies throat felt like it was about to be ripped apart. Makos gaze was locking onto his face, he could feel the blush starting to creep in. With shaking hands he finally just held up an old DVD, a stoner movie. The approving nod of Mako lit Jamies face up, boy smiling over both ears. Eagerly he rushed to the old DVD player and while he put the CD in, he could hear the familiar sound of a lighter clicking and Makos breath, dragging on one blunt. Jamie got nervous, his leg started to shake. „Keep calm, keep calm…“ he kept telling to himself. The movie started playing, an old, weird rap song came on as both of them stared at the screen.  
„So?“ Jamie noticed he didn’t even press play. An awkward smile and a wild hand gesture, Jamie finally got the remote and pressed play. He tried to lay back and relax, but damn, Makos presence made him fuzzy already. From time to time he would glance over the Mako. By the third time Mako stared back, right into his face. Jamie stood still, feeling busted, like prisoner that escaped and was just caught by the eye of a police officer. Cheeks growing hot, he noticed Mako held out his hand. It was time to share. Feeling defeated he took the blunt from Makos hand, coughing bad after he tried it. It tasted weird, almost disgusting. But Makos laugh was totally worth it. „Though ya smoked before?“ This damn smile, it made him weak. „y-yeah dude! But that shit really gets ya!“ He tried to laugh it off, but another coughing fit hit him again. After a while time wasn’t a concept Jamie truly thought of, the movie was halfway through and he still barely talked to Mako. His body felt heavy, way too heavy to even sit upright anymore. Whatever that weed was, it was good. Way too good. What did he want to ask him again? Whatever. He forgot. In the corner of his eyes he noticed Mako has been talking while he was stuck in his head. He tried to focus. „… And yeah, that’s how I got here. Crazy huh?“ The look Mako gave him was daring. But what did he say again? „Uh.. yeah! Crazy.“ Jamie couldn’t speak, at least that’s what he thought. He slowly slumped more and more. „Ya getting tired already?“ The voice, as low as it was, still held some kind of charm and kindness to it. „Yeah.“ Was all Jamie could muster, as he slowly slumped down, head laying on Makos thighs. If he wouldn’t be so damn stoned, he might popped a boner by now. And maybe his dick just twitched a little bit. But he was too far gone to even care. His eyes locked onto the screen, the movie seemed so… fake. Everything was fake. The movie was fake, the actors were fake, the weed in the movie was fake, everything was fake. And he hoped that Makos thighs were real, not something he dreamed of. Not something he thought about too hard and lost himself again. It was all getting too real when Jamie re-positioned his hands on Makos thighs and accidentally brushed Makos dick. Sudele everything was way too real, he swears he could feel it coming to life. Too scared to even look up and stoned out of his mind, he cupped Makos dicks, feeling it up. It felt thick and soft at the same time. Jamies eyes were locked into place, feeling Mako more and more. The slow and quiet grunt of Mako snapped him out of his mind. He didn’t say anything did he? Time to test the water. Dragging his upper body up, Jamie began to look at Makos crotch even more. Rubbing the soft fabric os Makos pants made his own dick come alive. Without even breaking the eye contact with the real deal, Jamie slowly unzipped Makos pants. „Jamie…“ It made him weak. It made him shiver all over again but he didn’t dare to look up. It was too embarrassing, too intimate. Mako didn’t dare to move, but Jamie just took it as a yes. As he slowly pulled down Makos pants and underwear, his heart hammered against his chest, blood flowing south. His eyes went big, as Makos cock sprung free. It was big and heavy, just as the rest of the guy. Without hesitation, Jamie licked the tip. Just a little bit, to test how far Mako would go. An approving sound erupted from the man above, as a big hand suddenly cam crashing down onto Jamies head and began to press him further down, his lips parting eagerly as Makos cock pressed passed his lips. His tongue hang out low, letting Makos hand guide him further and further. His eyes rolled back slightly, he began to choke. It felt like someone forcing a log into his mouth, the head already hitting the back of his throat. As he gagged, Makos hand tried to retreat but Jamie placed it right back onto his head. He wanted it, oh he wanted it so bad. Mako shifted, Jamie feared he went too far. Way too far, as it seemed that Mako wanted to stand up. But oh man, he was wrong. Mako shifted just enough that he could reach Jamies ass with his other hand. the big guy slowly rubbed at his ass, Jamies own dick unbearable hard. He started to giggle. He hates himself for that, but when he got too excited he would start to giggle. Desperately he tried to take more cock into his mouth, did it grow bigger? How big was it? With one if his hands, Jamie tried to wrap around the rest of Makos big dick, but couldn’t even close his damn hand. He was in for a ride. He sure was. Eyes rolling bag, he choked again but didn’t dare to even stop. He loved feeling so full, loved being used. He could hear Mako giggling too, that man always surprised him. With a smug smile, Mako slowly pushed Jamies pants down, reaching for his hole. A high pitched whine erupted deep within Jamies chest, as a big, fat finger slowly circled around his hole. It twitched under the touch and he could hear mako getting excited. For fucks sake, he could feel the smug smile on him. Before he got too excited, Jamie bobbed his head up and down in a fast pace, the sound of the movie ever so fading away. The only sounds he was able to make out were his own, slurping and choking ever once in a while on Makos cock. He loved it. A muffled whine was all Jamie made, when the felt the big finger backing up, only to even get harder when he could hear Mako spitting on it. The feeling of a wet finger slowly puckering his hole made him go wild. With one swift `pop!` Jame was free of the enormous cock of his friend, tongue lolling out and hands eagerly working Mako. Jamies pace was fast, Makos breath hitched from time to time. It made Jamie feel proud, being able to make Mako happy, to make him horny. to make him want HIM. But all that faded into pure lust when Makos fat finger finally pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Jamie hunched forwards, making an undefinable high pitched sound.  
„M-Mako…“ He panted way too much, way too heavy. But the finger started to move and he was lost. Dick pressed against his forehead, Jamie couldn’t take it anymore. „Hush…“ Mako’s voice pushed him over the edge, way too soon, way too fast. „AHHH-!“ Jamie came into his pants, without even being touched. He slumped against the couch, dick trapped between belly and hard cushions. „I’m sorry, we-!“ His words were cut off when a second finger was added. His moans started to fill the room, it was too much. He clenched and released, Mako huffed. It felt like Jamies body wasn’t his own, he rutted against the couch. When his eyes looked at the fast dick in front of him, already leaking pre-cum, he took all the strength he had left and gulped down on it. This earned him a hunch of Makos entire body, a big hand forcing him further down until his nose was buried in Makos pubes. If he would die by it, he would totally take it. tear started to stream down his face, vision going blurry as the hand yanked Jamies head up by his hair. it hurt. „Ow!“ Jamie blurted out, but when he saw Makos face, the pain started to turn into pleasure rather quickly. Makos face was beautiful, two tusks emerging from his lower jaw, a nice body modification Mako got done a few months back. Face flushed red, heaving heavily, he started into his beautiful, piercing blue eyes. A subtle stubble made that face even more beautiful. Jamie was a sight himself too, face red, drool dripping out of his mouth like an animal, lips puffed and rosy. Without breaking eye contact, Mako shoved three fingers as deep as he could. „AHH-! Mako!“ Jamie tried to break away, but the hand in his hair tucked him back even further. „Lay down.“ The demanding tone Makos voice had made his dick stirred up again and he could explode right here again. He did as he told, clumsy and hazily. Mako stood between his legs, Jamie could finally see how big his cock was. As he looked at it, he licked his lips. Damn, how bad he wanted to be throat fucked by him. To be a whore, to be HIS whore. But his mind was suddenly interrupted by Mako yanking down his pants in one swift motion. The hot air from the room became almost unbearable, the head of Makos dick poking at his entrance. „Tell me when to stop.“ Makos face flushed red looked at him, a nod was all Jamie was able to give him. Slowly pushing forward, Jamie lost control of his voice. He giggled and laughed and moaned, all at the same time.  
„Fu-FUCK! Just push it in!“ He started to trash around but Mako kept his cool, well until the head of his dick pushed past Jamies entrance. Then even he lost control. Jamie stiffed and whined, tear streaming down his face. It was too big, too much. Way too much. He felt like his mind was on fire, time wasn’t a thing and Makos cock was the only thing that would tie his mortal body to this couch. To this life. With each inch getting deeper into Jamie, he would suddenly lose his voice, go completely hoarse. By the time Mako was buried deep into him, both of them couldn’t even breath properly. And then something happened that Jamie would feel even after days. Without hesitation Mako turned on a fast and brutal pace, burying himself to the hilt, only to pull out until Jamie almost pushed him out. The couch was creaking, it would break if they continued. But Jamie didn’t care. He only cared about how he felt close again, his lower body tightening with each trust and how Makos perfectly curved cock brushed against his prostate with each thrust. Within a minute Jamie was nothing but a whining mess, crying and hammering against Makos big chest. „Mako! Yes yes yesyesyes! RIGHT THERE! OH GOD MAKO-!“ By the time Jamies second orgasm hit him, the entire dorm must have heard him. He clenched down hard, not being able to control his body while hot white cum covered his belly. Makos orgasm was big, heavy and messy. He growled, like an animal, it drove Jamie wild, pushed as far as he could,. Jamie didn’t even bother to stop the tears by now, Makos hands pushed into his skin so damn uncomfortable. It was painful, Makos dick making him feel like being set on fire and getting split in half. But it was all forgotten as he felt the thick and heavy cum of Mako filling him up. It was so much, Jamie got wild again but his mind was slowly having enough. With heavy panting Mako slowly pulled out, cum gushing of his hole, it was pulsating. The couch was a mess, Jamie was a mess and even Mako was a mess. Mako slumped beside Jamie, almost pushing him off. For a little while both of them just lied there, not daring to say a word. Not able to. Before Jamies eyes could close, Mako spoke up. „We should smoke more weed together.“ The big guy looked at him with a warm smile, it made Jamie fuzzy all over again. „hah… yeah.“ The high was finally taking over, they probably smoked too much. Jamies eyes slowly fell shut. The last thing he felt was a big weight shifting and he never felt as happy as he did right in this moment. 


End file.
